TUFF Puppy: Enemigo Máximo
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Las cosas no podían estar mejor para los agentes Puppy y Katswell. Sin embargo, una nueva enemiga aparece y destruye sus citas perfectas, inicia una serie de asesinatos en todo Petrópolis y casi mata a Kitty. ¿Podrán nuestros agentes detener a su máximo enemigo y salvar Petrópolis? AU, Kudley leve, violencia, muerte, lenguaje vulgar, precuela de "TUFF Cooper: Agentes del Robo."
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1.- Los sueños se hacen realidad, las pesadillas también.**_

* * *

><p>Era una noche tranquila en Petrópolis.<br>La ciudad estaba como siempre muy ocupada, especialmente porque una cierta fiesta se celebraba ese día.  
>Y puesto que cierta fiesta era el día de San Valentín, todos los villanos habían terminado sus planes temprano y habían sido frustrados por los mejores agentes de TUFF de todos los tiempos, Kitty Katswell y Dudley Puppy.<br>En este momento, los dos agentes estaban esperando impacientemente a que el reloj marcara las seis, ya que ambos tenían citas esa noche con sus parejas de ensueño, Eric, el repartidor de agua, y Daisy, la contraparte femenina de Dudley.  
>En general, ellos estaban llevando su impaciencia demasiado bien, por lo menos a su nivel.<br>- ¡¿POR QUÉ EL TIEMPO NO VA MÁS RÁPIDO?! - Dijo Dudley que mientras golpeaba su cabeza varias veces contra una pared.  
>- Mantén la calma, Agente Pu-Pu-Puppy, el tiempo no ra-ra-ralentiza ni va más rápido para ningún hombre. - Dijo Keswick.<br>- ¡¿Podrías callarte, Keswick?! - Ordenó Kitty. - ¡Ya sabes que tus discursos nos ponen a dormir y no puedo arriesgarme a perder mi cita con Eric!  
>- To-to-todavía me estoy preguntando cómo es que ustedes dos lo-lo-lograron conseguir citas, con el agente Puppy siendo tan de-de-desastroso y con la agente Katswell siendo tan a-a-agresiva. - Gruñó Keswick mientras caminaba de regreso a su laboratorio.<br>Y era cierto, todo el mundo en TUFF simplemente no podía creer que Dudley y Kitty tuvieran citas para esa noche. Todos habían visto los enamoramientos que ambos habían desarrollado en Daisy y Eric respectivamente, pero pensaron que tarde o temprano se desvanecerían y los agentes se darían cuenta de que eran mucho más que compañeros perfectos.  
>Sin embargo, Dudley y Kitty se trataban como amigos nada más, ellos sólo tenían ojos para sus respectivos enamorados.<br>- ¡Vamos! ¡Marca las seis ya! - Dijo Kitty apresuradamente.  
>- ¡MARCA LA HORA DE SALIDA YA! - Ordenó Dudley mientras tomaba el reloj de pared y lo agitaba violentamente.<br>- ¡Dudley! ¡Deja de hacer eso, vas a romperlo!  
>Dudley trató de mantener a Kitty alejada del reloj, quien estaba tratando de arrebatárselo de las manos, y de un momento a otro ellos se habían enzarzado en una de sus habituales peleas "amistosa," sólo cuando la gata y el perro dejaron de rodar por el suelo, se dieron cuena de que habían lanzado el reloj contra la pared, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos cuando se estrelló contra ella.<br>- ¡NOOO! - Gritó Dudley mientras veía los restos del reloj. - ¡AHORA EL TIEMPO SE DETENDRÁ PARA SIEMPRE Y NUNCA PODREMOS SALIR DEL TRABAJO!  
>- No seas tonto, Dudley. - Dijo Kitty mientras se sacudía el polvo. - El tiempo no dejará de fluir por sólo porque rompimos un reloj, ¿ves?<br>Entonces Kitty procedió a mostrarle a Dudley su reloj de pulsera.  
>- ¿Quién está siendo tonto ahora, Kitty? - Preguntó Dudley. - Tu reloj no se está moviendo.<br>- ¡¿Qué?! - Luego Kitty miró su reloj y vio que estaba estropeado también. - ¡Aww! ¡No es éste uno también!  
>Después Kitty golpeó a Dudley en la parte superior de su cabeza.<br>- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Rompiste el reloj que Eric me dio esta mañana! - Se quejó Kitty.  
>- Bueno, ¡al menos yo no soy tan idiota como tú porque yo escondí el regalo que Daisy me dio en mi cubículo, y está perfectamente seguro allí! - Dijo Dudley.<br>- ¿Qué cubículo?  
>- El que está por allá, ¡duh!<br>- ¿Te refieres al que estoy a punto de hacer estallar? - Dijo Kitty con una sonrisa de satifacción mientras sacaba una bazooka de Dios-sabe-dónde.  
>- Sí, el que estás a punto de... - Dijo Dudley antes de analizar las palabras de Kitty. - Espera, ¡¿el que vas a hacer estallar?!<br>Y justo después de aue Dudley dijo lo anterior, Kitty disparó a su bazooka y voló su cubículo en pedazos, por lo que los ojos del perro se llenaron de lágrimas al ver los restos de la cesta con carne que Daisy le había enviado en secreto esa mañana a su casa del árbol.  
>El perro empezó a llorar amargamente, y Kitty se dio cuenta de que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, después de todo, Dudley era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto.<br>La gata trató de darle unas palmadas a Dudley en la espalda para reconfortarlo pero el perro alejó su mano violentamente.  
>- Dudley, mira, lo siento, yo no sabía... - Dijo Kitty.<br>- ¡Exacto! - Espetó Dudley mientras contenía sus impulsos de morder su trasero. - ¡Tú no lo sabías pero siempre te jactas de que lo sabes todo y te burlas de que no sé lo que está pasando a mi alrededor la mayoría!  
>- Escucha Dudley, estoy tratando de disculparme, solo escúchame...<br>- ¡No! ¡Tú escúchame a mí! Puede que haya roto el regalo que tu estúpido novio te dio, ¡pero al menos yo no lo hice a propósito!  
>- ¡No le digas estúpido a Eric! ¡Si acaso, los únicos estúpidos aquí son tú y tu idiota noviecita!<br>- ¡No la llames idiota!  
>- ¡La llamaré como se me dé la gana!<br>- ¡Entonces yo haré lo mismo con Eric!  
>- ¡No te atrevas!<br>- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! - Demandó una pulga en un monitor grande, separando a Dudley y Kitty uno del otro.  
>- ¡Jefe, quiero un nuevo compañero! - Dijeron Dudley y Kitty.<br>- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dicen eso? ¿No eran ustedes dos los "Compañeros Perfectos"?  
>- ¡Lo éramos antes de descubrir cuán idiota Dudley es realmente! - Dijo Kitty mientras ella le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos.<br>- ¡Yo digo lo mismo, excepto que yo descubrí que Kitty no es una gata, sino una perra! - Dijo Dudley. - ¡Y lo digo de la manera insultante!  
>- ¡Agentes Puppy y Katswell, dejen insultarse de inmediato y discúlpense uno con el otro! - El Jefe ordenó.<br>- ¡No, Jefe! ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡Quiero un nuevo compañero o renuncio! - Dijo Kitty.  
>- ¡Lo mismo digo! - Dijo Dudley.<br>- No puedo arriesgarme a perder a ninguno de mis mejores agentes, incluso si la agente Katswell es bastante mandona y el agente Puppy sigue siendo bastante desastroso. - El Jefe susurró a sí mismo antes de suspirar. - Bien, ustedes dos tendrán nuevos compañeros tan pronto como sea posible, pero mientras los consigo, tendrán que trabajar juntos como siempre lo han hecho.  
>- Espero que mi nuevo compañero llegue pronto, yo no quiero trabajar con la agente Soy-tan-perfecta-y-mi-compañero-es-un-perfecto-idiota más tiempo del necesario. - Gruñó Dudley.<br>- Puedo decir lo mismo, agente Yo-creo-que-soy-tan-listo-pero-en-realidad-soy-un-idiota. - Siseó Kitty.  
>- ¡Deténganse ahora o los suspendo a ambos! - Amenazó el Jefe. - Pueden irse a casa, ya son las seis.<br>- Gracias, Jefe. - Dijeron Dudley y Kitty mientras comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor.  
>- *Suspiro* ¿Cuándo van a darse cuenta de que son más parecidos de lo que piensan? - El Jefe se preguntó a sí mismo.<br>Mientras que el Jefe fue a su oficina para tomar sus cosas, Dudley y Kitty entraron en el ascensor, y una vez que se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro, volteron la mirada y resoplaron con desprecio.  
>Una vez que los dos llegaron al estacionamiento, se encontraron con un gran problema. El TUFF Móvil era el único vehículo disponible en ese momento.<br>Ambos se miraron y suspiraron.  
>- Parece que vamos a compartir el coche. - Soltó Kitty.<br>- Eso parece. - Dijo Dudley.  
>Ambos agentes subieron al TUFF Móvil y Dudley se dirigió a su casa, haciendo una parada en los departamentos Catwalk para dejar a Kitty en su casa.<br>Una vez que Dudley se estacionó frente a su casa del árbol y subió por la escalera, se encontró con una sorpresa.  
>Una sorpresa no deseada.<br>- Hola Dudley, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? - Preguntó Peg, la mamá de Dudley, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa que él conocía muy bien.  
>- ¡Oh, no! ¡No, mamá! ¡No voy a dejar que me vistas para mi cita! - Dijo Dudley.<br>- Pero yo sólo quiero ayudarte a ganar su corazón, y con este atuendo, ¡estoy segura de que lo lograrás!  
>Luego de decir eso, Peg procedió a mostrarle a Dudley un traje de marinero de color azul muy elegante, lo que hizo que Dudley mirara a su madre no divertidamente.<br>La siguiente cosa de Peg supo fue que su hijo la había echado de su casa.  
>- Lo siento mamá, te amo, pero tu estilo de moda no es para mí. - Dijo Dudley antes de bloquear la entrada de su casa.<br>Una vez que Dudley había bloqueado la entrada, él suspiró de alivio y puso una nota en su mente, siempre bloquear la puerta de su casa para que su madre no tratara de vestirlo.  
>- Ok, ¡hagamos esto! - Dijo Dudley mientras juntaba sus manos.<br>Justo después de eso, Dudley se dirigió a su baño recién instalado, para tomar una ducha rápida.

* * *

><p><em>(Mientras tanto en los departamentos Catwalk)<em>

* * *

><p>Kitty Katswell había llegado a su departamento, ella miró su teléfono para ver la hora y vio que todavía tenía más de una hora y media para prepararse antes de su cita con Eric.<br>Sin embargo, una vez que la gata de color canela entró en su departamento, fue recibida por una invitada inesperada.  
>- ¡Pero si es mi hija! - Dijo la madre de Kitty mientras abrazaba a su hija.<br>- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó Kitty mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su madre.  
>- Me han dicho que tenías una cita con un hombre muy guapo, y yo quería ayudar a mi gatita a prepararse para su cita.<br>- Um, eso es verdaderamente amable de tu parte, mamá, pero... ya sé lo que voy a usar para mi cita.  
>- ¡Tonterías, Kitty! Con esto, ¡estoy segura de que él caerá a tus pies en cualquier momento!<br>Entonces, la madre de Kitty procedió a mostrarle a la agente un atuendo que era demasiado revelador para su gusto.  
>Luego Kitty no miró a su madre de forma no divertida y la empujó fuera de su departamento.<br>- Lo siento mucho mamá, pero tu sentido de la moda simplemente no va conmigo. - Dijo Kitty antes de cerrar la puerta.  
>Una vez que Kitty había cerrado con llave la puerta, se apoyó en ella y suspiró de alivio. Entonces ella decidió tomar una ducha rápida antes de vestirse, después de todo, todavía tenía algo de tiempo extra.<br>Kitty corrió a su baño mientras que su madre empezó a ordenarle que le abriera la puerta.  
>Poco tiempo después, nuestra querida agente de TUFF salió de su baño cubierta con una toalla y mientras secaba el cabello. Kitty no pudo eviatr suspirar de alivio y alegría, era bueno estar limpia de nuevo después de un día de lucha contra el crimen.<br>Justo en ese instante, su celular empezó a sonar, lo cual la hizo sonreír pues reconoció fácilmente la melodía especial que ella había elegido para Eric.  
>El gato sonrió y su corazón se agitó, luego tomó su teléfono y contestó.<br>- ¡Hola, Eric! - Dijo Kitty alegremente. - Estoy muy emocionada por esta noche, ¡estoy segura de que esta va a ser una gran noche para nosotros!  
>- Sí, bueno, acerca de eso eso... ¿Puedes venir a recogerme en tu auto? El mío decidió fallar hoy y todas las limusinas de la ciudad ya han sido alquiladas. - Preguntó Eric vacilantemente.<br>- Hey, no te preocupes, todavía tengo el... -Dijo Kitty antes de recordar algo.  
>- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?<br>- Acabo de recordar que Dudley tiene el TUFF Móvil, maldita sea, y justo cuando lo necesito.  
>- No te preocupes, Kitty, podemos salir algún otro día.<br>- Tonterías, Eric, estoy segura de que a Dudley no le importará llevarnos hasta el restaurante, él podría ser como nuestro conductor de esta noche.  
>- ¿Estás segura de que Dippy puede hacer eso? Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe atarse las agujetas.<br>- Su nombre es Dudley, y ni siquiera usa zapatos.  
>- Mi punto exactamente.<br>- Aún así, es la mejor opción.  
>- ¿Seguro? Porque puedo alquilar un helicóptero si quieres.<br>- Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, pero no quiero hacerte gastar más dinero en mí.  
>- Tonterías, Kitty, incluso compré un país para tí, si pudiera, compraría el mundo sólo para tí.<br>- ¡Oh, Eric, eres tan encantador! - Dijo Kitty con un tono de ensueño.  
>- Nada es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, mi hermosa gata.<br>- Realmente no sé qué hice para merecer un hombre tan bueno como tú.  
>- Sólo existir era mucho más de lo que necesitabas.<br>- De verdad sabes cómo halagar a una chica. - Dijo Kitty con una sonrisa. - Bueno, voy a llamar a Dudley y trataré de convencerlo, espero que nos pueda ayudar esta noche.  
>- Como quieras, ma cherie, si crees que es la mejor opción, yo también lo creo.- Respondió Eric de mala gana.<br>- Gracias por la comprensión, cariño, voy a estar allí pronto.  
>- Voy a esperar impacientemente para ver tu hermoso rostro.<br>Y dicho esto, Kitty colgó y empezó a marcar el número de su compañero... Bueno, de su ex compañero.

* * *

><p><em>(De vuelta en la casa del árbol de Dudley)<em>

* * *

><p>Dudley había terminado de ducharse y ahora estaba vistiéndose.<br>Todo se veía bien, excepto que no sabía cómo atar una corbatín.  
>- *Quejido* ¡¿Cómo se ata esta cosa?! - Se preguntó Dudley con exasperación.<br>- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda, Dudley? - Preguntó Peg desde fuera.  
>- ¡No, mamá! ¡Todo está totalmente bajo control!<br>De repente, el Huesófono de Dudley empezó a sonar, pero por desgracia, él no recordaba dónde lo había dejado.  
>- ¡Diantres, realmente necesito limpiar este lugar! - Dudley se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de encontrar su teléfono.<br>Después de mirar durante treinta segundos, Dudley finalmente encontró su hueso-teléfono, debajo de la camisa que se había quitado antes de tomar una ducha. Rápidamente cogió y respondió:  
>- ¿Hola?<br>- Hey, Dudley. - Respondió la voz de Kitty a través del altavoz del teléfono.  
>- Oh, Kitty, que eres tú. No pensé que me llamarías en estos momentos.<br>- Yo sé que mi llamada debe ser bastante indeseable después de lo que pasó antes, pero yo no quiero que estemos molestos el uno al otro ...  
>- Necesitas un favor, ¿no?<br>- *Suspiro* Ok, me atrapaste.  
>- Mira Kitty, incluso si ya no estoy molesto por principios, no puedo hacer el favor que necesitas, todavía tengo que ir a la casa de Daisy y podríamos perder nuestra reserva...<br>- ¡Dudley, por favor! ¡Necesito su ayuda!  
>- *Suspiro* Ok, sólo porque realmente no quiero que estemos molestos uno con el otro vamos a olvidarnos de lo que pasó y seguir adelante, ¿qué clase de favor me quieres pedir?<br>- ¿Podrías llevarme a la casa de Eric y luego al restaurante?  
>- ¿Qué? ¿No tiene un coche?<br>- No está funcionando.  
>- ¿No puede alquilar una limusina o algo así?<br>- Todas las limusinas de la ciudad ya fueron alquiladas.  
>- Pero ...<br>- Dudley, por favor, después de eso, no tendrás que hacer nada más, Eric y yo podíamos ir andando a casa.  
>Dudley pensó por un segundo.<br>Miró el reloj y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Él odiaba a Eric con todo su ser, pero tampoco quería dejar abajo a Kitty.  
>Por último, se vio a sí mismo en el espejo y suspiró. Él aún necesitaba atar su corbatín.<br>- Ok, Kitty, tu ganas, pero con una condición. - Dijo Dudley a través del teléfono.  
>- Si la condición es atar a Eric a la parte delantera del TUFF Móvil, entonces la respuesta es no. - Dijo Kitty con severidad.<br>- No, no es eso, mi condición es que me enseñes cómo atar una corbatín.  
>- Ok, eso sí lo puedo hacer, compañero.<br>- Es bueno escuchar eso, gracias Kitty.  
>- Gracias a ti también, Dudley, voy a estar esperándote, sólo no te tardes.<br>- ¡Voy en camino! - Dijo Dudley mientras saltaba por la ventana hacia el TUFF Móvil.  
>- ¡Dudley, espera! ¡Tu corbata aún no está lista! - Dijo Peg mientras corría para alcanzar al TUFF Móvil.<br>- ¡No es cierto, mamá! ¡Así se usa hoy en día!  
>Antes de que su madre pudiera siquiera tocar el coche, Dudley salió a toda velocidad y se fue tan rápido como pudo a los departamentos Catwalk.<br>Después de ser electrificado por un policía por exceder el límite de velocidad, Dudley llegó al edificio en el que vivía Kitty en menos de cinco minutos. El perro salió del TUFF Móvil, se sacudió para librarse del hollín y se arregló la ropa y el pelo, entonces el perro corrió al apartamento de Kitty para empezar a tocar la puerta frenéticamente.  
>- ¡Kitty! ¡Se nos hace tarde! - Dijo Dudley mientras seguía llamando a la puerta de Kitty.<br>- ¡Ya voy! - Respondió Kitty desde el interior del apartamento.  
>- Date prisa, Kitty, si estoy leyendo este reloj correctamdnte, sólo tengo diez minutos para ir por Daisy y llegar al restaurante o voy a perder nuestra...<br>En ese segundo exacto, Kitty abrió la puerta y una vez Dudley puso sus ojos en ella, su boca se abrió de par en par. Simplemente él no podía creer que ella fuera su compañera.  
>Kitty tenía dos mechones de pelo rizado al lado de sus ojos, apenas el suficiente maquillaje para hacer que sus ojos se vieran aún más encantadores y hermoso. Y todo ello lo remataba con un vestido negro sin tirantes que mostraba su pierna izquierda y tacones negros.<br>A fin de cuentas, Dudley estaba asombrado.  
>Por otro lado, Kitty también se sorprendió.<br>Dudley llevaba un elegante esmoquin negro, que de alguna manera lograba mostrar sus músculos aún más que su habitual camiseta negra, con una camisa azul claro y un corbatín desatado. Se veía completamente diferente de lo habitual. ¡Incluso estaba usando pantalones!  
>Después de mirar fijamente el uno al otro durante un minuto y medio, los dos agentes salieron de su mundo de fantasía gracias a que uno de los vecinos de Kitty pasó por el pasillo.<br>- Ah, señorita Katswell, feliz día de San Valentín, y como yo lo veo, usted tiene una cita con un hombre muy guapo esta noche. - Dijo una anciana ardilla.  
>- ¿Qué? - Dijeron Kitty y Dudley mientras salían bruscamente de sus pensamientos.<br>Después de que el dúo analizara la palabras de la anciana mientras que ésta última abría la puerta de su departamento, Kitty y Dudley se sonrojaron y dijeron:  
>- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No vamos a tener una cita juntos!<br>- ¿En serio? - Preguntó la anciana en confusión. - Es extraño, ¿por qué están vestidos así, entonces?  
>- Verá, señora Johnson, sí tenemos citas de esta noche, pero con otras personas, Dudley sólo se ofreció llevarme a mí y a mi cita hasta el restaurante. - Explicó Kitty.<br>- Oh, perdonen mi atrevimiento entonces, pensé que eran una pareja, se ven adorables juntos, después de todo. - Dijo la vieja ardilla mientras entraba a su departamento. - Bueno, espero que tengan una buena noche de todos modos, jóvenes.  
>Kitty y Dudley se sonrojaron un poco mientras la anciana cerraba la puerta de su departamento y luego compartieron una mirada tras la cual ellos desviaron la mirada mientras su sonrojo se volvía más intenso.<br>- Tú... te ves bien, Kitty. - Tartamudeó Dudley nerviosamente.  
>- Gracias... Tú... tampoco te ves nada mal. - Respondió Kitty mientras se ruborizaba.<br>- ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! ¡Se nos hace tarde! Kitty, ¿podrías atar mi corbatín, por favor  
>- Por supuesto, ven aquí.<br>Dudley hizo lo que la gata había indicado y Kitty le ató la corbata perfectamente en cuestión de segundos.  
>- Wow, ¿podrías enseñarme a hacer eso? - Preguntó Dudley con asombro.<br>- Claro, pero mejor en otra ocasión, ¡vámonos! - Dijo Kitty mientras comenzaba a empujar a su compañero a la salida.  
>Dudley y Kitty se apresuraron para ir al TUFF Móvil, saltaron dentro del vehículo, asegurándose de que no se arrugaran la ropa, y luego Dudley salió a toda velocidad hacia la casa de su novia.<br>Una vez que llegaron, Dudley saltó del coche y corrió a la puerta de una casa común, en las afueras de Petrópolis, a continuación, se aseguró su ropa estaba bien arreglada, y luego sonó el timbre.  
>Casi de inmediato, una perrita que llevaba un vestido de color rosa abrió la puerta y abrazó a Dudley con fuerza.<br>- Oh, aquí está mi requete encantador novio que vino a recogerme para ir a nuestra requete guapa cita... Oh, espera, ¡lo dije mezclado! - Dijo Daisy lindamente.  
>- Hola, Daisy, ¿estás listo para nuestra cita? - Preguntó Dudley.<br>- ¡Por supuesto! Por cierto, ¿quién es nuestra acompañante de esta noche? Ella se parece bastante a tu compañero de trabajo, sólo que se ve más bonita, ¿es su hermana?  
>- No, ella es mi compañera.<br>- ¿Trajiste tu compañera a nuestra cita?  
>- Algo así, ella tenía dificultades para conseguir transporte para su cita, yo no podía atar mi corbatín así que hice un trato en el que yo la llevaría a su cita si ella ataba mi corbata.<br>- Oh... Eso... Uh... Suena como una buena idea, lindura. - Dijo Daisy con una sonrisa semi-forzada.  
>- ¡Hey! ¡Dense prisa, tortolitos! ¡Se nos hace tarde! - Espetó Kitty.<br>- Oh, cierto, se me olvidaba, tenemos que recoger al hombretón sin agallas. - Dijo Dudley mientras él y Daisy se apresuraron hacia el TUFF Móvil.  
>Una vez que ambos perros tomaron sus asientos, Kitty se molestó un poco ya que Daisy estaba riendo por lo bajo.<br>- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Preguntó Kitty.  
>- *Risitas* Hombretón sin agallas, ¡qué gracioso! - Rió Daisy.<br>- ¡Dudley! - Gritó Kitty.  
>- ¡Abróchense el cinturón! - Dijo Dudley nerviosamente mientras pisaba el acelerador.<br>El TUFF Móvil salió a toda velocidad y las dos mujeres tuvieron que aferrarse con sus garras a los asientos o de lo contrario habrían salido volando fuera del auto.  
>En menos de dos minutos, Dudley cruzó toda la ciudad y ahora estaba estacionando el auto afuera de la mansión de Eric.<br>- Hmph, presumido. - Gruñó Dudley al ver la mansión.  
>- Silencio, ahora espera aquí. - Dijo Kitty mientras arreglaba su ropa y su pelo antes de salir del TUFF Móvil.<br>Kitty se acercó a la entrada de la mansión, luego sonó el timbre de la puerta y segundos después, Eric abrió la puerta. Él llevaba un esmoquin azul oscuro con un sombrero de copa y le estaba sonriendo a Kitty como si él fuera un hombre hambriento y ella un pedazo de carne.  
>- Bueno, hola, linda gatita. - Dijo Eric con un guiño.<br>- Hola Eric. - Ronroneó Kitty.  
>- ¡HEY! ¡Deja de soñar, Kitty! ¡Tenemos solamente un minuto y treinta segundos en el reloj! - Gritó Dudley.<br>- Dudley tiene razón, Eric, tenemos que irnos. - Dijo Kitty mientras salía de su tierra de ensueño.  
>Los dos gatos corrieron al TUFF Móvil, y después de algunas dificultades, porque Eric quería conducir, pero Dudley lo amenazó con dispararle si seguía molestándolo, las dos parejas, finalmente llegaron a su destino, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver que Dudley y Eric habían elegido el mismo restaurante para sus respectivas citas.<br>- Maldita sea... - Suspiraron Eric y Dudley.  
>Sin tener otra opción, las dos parejas entraron en el restaurante, molestándose más aún porque sus mesas estaban justo al lado de la otra.<br>- Ok, no importa, todavía podemos tener una hermosa velada juntos, Kit... ¡Quiero decir, Daisy! - Dijo Dudley mientras sudaba frío.  
>- ¿Estás bien, Dudley? - Preguntó Daisy al perro mientras se sentaban en su mesa.<br>- Todo está bien, es sólo que yo quería que esta noche fuera súper especial para nosotros, ¡y ahora ese cobarde está le coqueteando a Kitty justo en frente de mí!  
>- Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás celoso, pero eso es una tontería porque yo soy tu novia y ella es sólo tu compañera, ¿cierto, Dudley? - Dijo Daisy mientras Dudley comenzaba a murmurar algunas cosas para sí mismo. - ¿Dudley?<br>- Míralo, él ni siquiera es gracioso en lo más mínimo, ¡¿por qué Kitty está riéndose de lo que dice?! - Gruñó Dudley al ver cómo Kitty se estaba riendo de los terribles chistes de Eric.  
>- ¡Dudley, préstame atención a mí! ¡Se suponía que esta noche fuera nuestra noche!<br>- Sí te estoy prestando atención.  
>- Lo estarías si yo estuviera sentada en el lugar de Kitty.<br>- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?  
>- ¡Le estás prestando mucha más atención a Kitty que a mí, que soy tu novia, Dudley! Y aunque yo soy muy tonta y crédula, una chica siempre se da cuenta de eso.<br>- Ok, ok, es sólo que no me fío de Eric, Kitty me importa mucho porque ella es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que ella salga con alguien tan idiota.  
>- Bueno, basta de eso, vamos a concentrarnos en nosotros y esta noche, vamos a hacerla algo mágico.<br>- Ok, sólo por ti, cariño. - Dijo Dudley que un camarero fuera a tomar su orden.  
>- ¿Qué desean...? - Preguntó el camarero antes de que se escuchara una fuerte explosión.<br>Sólo tomó en segundo de distracción por parte de todos en el restaurante, sólo un solo segundo, para que la entrada fuera volada en pedazos. Tan pronto como la entrada explotó y la recepcionista, el gerente del restaurante y algunas otras personas cerca de allí habían muerto, una figura vestida con un traje negro ceñido que tenía una máscara negra con lentes de color plata se acercó en cámara lenta y se paró en los restos ardientes de la entrada. La figura inspeccionó el restaurante, cruzando miradas con cada persona en él. Entonces, una mujer gritó de terror y como si fuera una señal, la criminal tomó un rifle de asalto que estaba en su espalda y comenzó a disparar contra los clientes.  
>El pánico se esparció muy rápido, varias personas rompieron la ventana más cercana a ellas en un intento de escapar, pero sólo uno de cada diez personas lograba hacerlo, sobre todo porque el arma dla criminal tenía un lanzagranadas y su puntería era inmaculada. Mientras tanto, Dudley y Kitty derribaron sus mesas y se prepararon para pelear, sin embargo había dos cosas que ellos notaron: 1) la criminal enmascarado ni siquiera estaba tratando de dispararles. Y 2) Ellos no tenían sus armas.<br>- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - Gritó Eric con desesperación.  
>- ¡Consíguete unas agallas y actúa como hombre! - Dijo Dudley mientras abrazaba a Daisy.<br>- ¡Dudley, tengo miedo! - Dijo Daisy.  
>- Yo te protegeré, no te preocupes.<br>- ¡Dudley, tenemos que detener a esa chica! - Dijo Kitty.  
>- ¡¿Ese tipo es una chica?!<br>- Sí, ¡¿no puedes ver cómo es su traje?!  
>- ¡Concentrémonos, Kitty! ¿Cómo la detenemos?<br>- ¡Esperamos hasta que ella vuelva a recargar su arma y la atacamos!  
>- ¡Tú di cuándo, compañera!<br>Kitty tuvo una breve mirada de su enemigo desde detrás de la mesa, el agente vio cómo la criminal parecía no tener piedad ni ningún tipo de remordimiento por matar, nunca había visto algo así. Lo peor que ella había visto había sido la traición de Jack Rabbit y ni siquiera eso era incluso una décima parte de lo cruel que era la criminal.  
>Se escondió detrás de la mesa de nuevo, y contó con el 5 a 0, cuando llegó a cero, el la criminal se quedó sin balas y en cuanto Kitty estuvo a punto de decirle a Dudley que atacara, la criminal habló utilizando un modulador de voz:<br>- ¡Salgan ahora, agentes Katswell y Puppy! ¡Sé que están aquí! ¡A menos que sean lo suficientemente cobardes para verme matar a más personas sin ustedes tratando de detenerme!  
>- ¡No vamos a tratar de detenerte, lo vamos a lograr! - Gritó Kitty.<br>- ¡Ja! ¡Como si de verdad pudieran hacer eso! ¡Tú eres demasiado arrogante y tu compañero es demasiado estúpido para siquiera tener una oportunidad!  
>- ¡Averiguémoslo! ¡Tira el arma y luchar como un hombre!... O una mujer, !lo que seas! - Dijo Dudley mientras Kitty y él se ponían de pie.<br>La criminal sonrió debajo de su máscara, luego dejó caer su rifle y se puso en posición de combate.  
>- ¡Dudley, no lo hagas! - Dijo Daisy.<br>- No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. - Dijo Dudley para tranquilizarla.  
>- ¡Acaba con ella, Kitty! - Dijo Eric.<br>- Lo haré. - Dijo Kitty decididamente.  
>Los dos agentes se pusieron de pie en frente de las tablas en las que se habían cubierto, luego Dudley se quitó el saco mientras Kitty se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo para que no le estorbara durante la pelea.<br>Una vez Dudley y Kitty estaban listos se encontraban en posición de combate y miraron al criminal por lo que pareció una eternidad. La agente felina tomó el primer paso, lanzándose al ataque contra la criminal, lista para golpearla con sus garras y rasgar su máscara para revelar su identidad, pero para su sorpresa, la criminal era tan hábil como ella. La mujer enmascarada evadió y bloqueó todos y cada ataque que Kitty lanzó en contra suya con relativa facilidad, entonces la tomó con la guardia abajo y la barrió con una patada. Cuando Kitty cayó, ella logró que rodar fuera del camino de una patada que estaba dirigida a su cabeza, pero a duras penas. Dudley gruñó a la criminal y luego se aprovechó de la distracción de la criminal para saltar a la acción, tratando de golpearla con un Golpe Puppy, sin embargo, aunque se las arregló para golpear a la criminal por primera vez, ella tomó su puño cuando trató de golpearla en la cara otra vez y respondió con una fuerte patada en el abdomen. Kitty apretó los dientes al ver cómo Dudley fue lanzado hacia atrás y se apoderó de su oportunidad para lanzar la la criminal en la espalda con sus tacones, finalmente logrando tener éxito en uno de sus ataques. Mientras la criminal se recuperó de la patada en la espalda, Kitty se levantó, saltó por encima de su oponente, la golpeó tres veces en la cara y pateó con fuerza, enviándola contra una pared.  
>Después de eso, la criminal se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento mientras Kitty fue a ver cómo estaba Dudley.<br>- ¿Estás bien Dudley? - Preguntó Kitty preocupada.  
>- Estoy bien, aunque esa chica realmente golpea duro. - Dijo Dudley.<br>- ¿Crees que puedes continuar?  
>- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Se necesita mucho más que una patada para vencerme!<br>- Ese es el Dudley que conozco.  
>- Esto no ha terminado todavía, agentes. - Dijo la criminal entre dientes mientras se levantaba. - Estoy muy impresionada de que lograran derribarme una vez... Diablos, estoy sorprendida por el simple hecho de que se las arreglaron para lograr golpearme.<br>- Bueno, mejor te acostumbras a eso, esto sólo el principio. - Dijeron Dudley y Kitty mientras se preparaban para otra ronda.  
>- No, por ahora esto es la despedida, agentes. Nos encontraremos de nuevo.<br>- ¡No irás a ninguna parte! - Sentenció Kitty.  
>- ¿Y quién me va a detener?<br>- Nosotros.  
>- No lo creo.<br>La criminal corrió hacia su arma con gracia, se deslizó en el suelo, tomó su arma y pasó entre agentes Puppy y Katswell, luego se puso de pie rápidamente y pateó a Kitty al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Dudley con su rifle. Mientras Dudley y Kitty caían al suelo, la criminal recargó su arma y corrió hacia la salida.  
>Dudley y Kitty se recuperaron rápidamente de los golpes que habían recibico y trataron de correr tras la criminal, sin embargo, en cuanto ésta última salió de los restos del restaurante, giró sobre sus talones y apuntó al pecho de Dudley. Kitty sólo tuvo unos cuantos segundos para actuar, por lo que empujó a Dudley fuera del camino y recibió la bala para él, por lo que Dudley soltó un gritito ahogado de horror mientras Kitty caía al suelo con una creciente mancha de sangre en el abdomen.<br>Aprovechando la oportunidad, ya que Dudley había ido a revisar a su compañera, la criminal puso el rifle en su espalda y sacó una pistola de garfio, la cual disparó hacia el edificio más cercano para poder escapar.  
>Mientras tanto, Dudley estaba tratando de detener la hemorragia que el disparo había causado a Kitty, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.<br>- D-Dudley... - Jadeó Kitty.  
>- Guarda tus fuerzas, vas a necesitarlas. - Dijo Dudley mientras apretaba la herida en un intento de detener la hemorragia.<br>- L-Lo siento... por lo de antes... no debería... haber hecho eso... eres mi mejor amigo, Dudley...  
>- ¡Kitty, quédate consciente! ¡No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos!<br>- Gracias... por todo... - Kitty dijo antes de perder la conciencia.  
>- ¡Kitty! ¡KITTY! - Gritó Dudley mientras sacudía a Kitty para tratar de despertarla.<br>El perro se preocupó, Kitty estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y él no quería que ella muriera por recibir una bala en su lugar. Actuando completamente por instinto, Dudley corrió a agarrar su saco, corrió de nuevo hacia Kitty, él la envolvió con su prenda y corrió hacia el TUFF Móvil, ignorando completamente a Eric, quien se estaba quejando de él por haber dejado escapar a la criminal, y a Daisy, quien se quejaba de que él la estaba abandonando para cuidar de Kitty.  
>Sin embargo, antes de el agente que pudiera llegar al TUFF Móvil, éste fue volado en pedazos. Dudley se volvió y vio como la criminal desapareció en una azotea, Dudley apretó los dientes y miró a Kitty. Él no iba a dejarla morir, no importara qué.<br>El can corrió a un coche cercano y golpeó la ventana, rompiéndola en pedazos, activando la alarma del coche y haciéndose varios cortes en la mano en el proceso, pero a él no le importaba nada más que salvar la vida de Kitty. Rápidamente abrió la puerta del coche, puso a Kitty con cuidado en el asiento del pasajero y se las ingenió para encender el coche. Entonces el perro salió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, mientras que dos preguntas rondaban su mente; ¿Quién era esa criminal? ¿Acaso Kitty sobreviviría?  
>Estaba tan inmerso en aquellas preguntas que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que se estrelló contra las puertas del hospital, por suerte sin lastimar a alguien más, saltó rápidamente del coche robado y se apresuró a tomar el cuerpo inMóvil de Kitty y la puso en una camilla, después los médicos se la llevaron y Dudley no pudo hacer nada más que verla desaparecer detrás de las puertas de la sala de operaciones y juró que no importara quién estuviera detrás de la máscara, ella pagaría por la masacre en el restaurante y, lo más importante, por lo que le había hecho a Kitty.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- La Enemiga Máxima y GUFF.**

* * *

><p>Ahora era mañana, pero todo estaba muy lejos de estar en calma.<br>El hospital, el departamento de policía y la Turbo Unidad de Fuerza y Furor estaban frenéticos, en toda la historia de Petrópolis, nunca ha habido un momento tan sangriento.  
>De las 211 personas que se encontraban dentro del restaurante en el momento en el que la criminal no identificada atacó, 138 habían fallecido y sólo 73 habían sobrevivido, sin embargo, de esos 73 sobrevivientes, 50 habían muerto debido a complicaciones y a la tardía reacción de la autoridades, otros 9 no pasaron la noche, 3 estaban relativamente ilesos y el resto aún estaban luchando por sus vidas, pero estaban relativamente a salvo por ahora.<br>Sin embargo, a Dudley Puppy no le preocupaban los supervivientes, él sólo quería saber si su compañera estaba entre ellos.  
>Él se había quedado despierto toda la noche, su mano había estado sangrando durante todo ese tiempo, pero él se negaba a ser atendido hasta que supiera que Kitty iba a sobrevivir. Después de pasar toda la noche, todo se calmó un poco, pero el miedo aún podía ser detectado en el aire. Nadie sabía de dónde provenía de este enemigo, qué quería ella ni por qué había masacrado a 138 personas, al parecer sin razón alguna. Pero una persona sí sabía una cosa sobre ella, y esa persona era Dudley. Él sabía que no importara qué, él dejaría a esa criminal salirse con la suya.<br>Después de esperar toda la noche, un médico se le acercó al agente, se quitó el cubrebocas mientras Dudley se las areglaba para forzar un pregunta por su garganta:  
>- ¿E-ella va a estar bien?<br>- Sí, por suerte la bala no dañó las áreas vitales y ella se está recuperando, también ha despertado y ha solicitado a verle. - Dijo el doctor mientras Dudley lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
>- Gracias doctor, de verdad, muchísimas gracias.<br>- No hay de qué, señor, sólo tiene que firmar estos papeles y necesito saber qué parentezco tiene con esta chica, pero supongo que eso es irrelevante, ya que viendo el modo en el que entró por la puerta y cómo estaban vestidos, no tengo ninguna duda de que ella es su novia, si no algo más grande que eso. - Soltó el doctor mientras Dudley firmaba los papeles que él le había dado.  
>- ¡Espere, ella es...! - Intentó decir Dudley antes de que el médico se alejara. - ... Sólo mi mejor amiga. Maldita sea, Kitty se enfadará conmigo.<br>Sin tener otra cosa que hacer, Dudley se acercó a la recepción, le preguntó cual era la habitación de Kitty y luego corrió hacia ella, haciendo caso omiso de las preocupaciones de la señora sobre su mano.  
>Una vez que encontró la habitación de Kity, suspiró y abrió la puerta lentamente. Dudley dio un vistazo al interior y vio a Kitty, acostada pacíficamente en la cama mientras una enfermera revisaba sus signos vitales. En silencio, Dudley entró en la habitación mientras que la enfermera se iba<br>- Ella está bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, ella va a vivir, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Dudley a la enfermera en voz baja.  
>- Por supuesto, señor, ella es una mujer muy fuerte, además de que ella tiene un novio muy guapo que hizo todo lo posible para salvarla. - Dijo la enfermera mientras salía de la habitación.<br>- ¡No, ella es...! Oh, ¡¿por qué me molesto?!  
>- ¿Dudley? ¿Eres tú? - Preguntó Kitty un poco somnolienta.<br>- Sí, soy yo, oí al médico diciendo que querías hablar conmigo.  
>- Así es, quería darte las gracias por salvarme la vida.<br>- No hay por qué, simplemente no podía dejar que mi mentora y mejor amiga muriera, ¿o sí?  
>- ¿En serio me consideras tu mejor amiga?<br>- ¡Por supuesto! Y quiero diculparme por todo lo malo que te he hecho, siento haber roto tu reloj ayer, haberte llamado perra y por la bala que tuviste que recibir por mí.  
>- No tienes nada que agradecer, Dudley. - Dijo Kitty mientras ponía una mano sobre la suya. - También te he hecho cosas malas, como hacer estallar tu cesta de carne, te llamé idiota y te menospreciaba la mayor parte del tiempo.<br>- Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Quedamos a mano y seguimos adelante con nuestras vidas?  
>- Suena como un gran plan, compañero.<br>- ¿Quieres decir...?  
>- Sí, yo no podía tener ningún compañero mejor que tú. - Dijo Kitty mientras sostenía la mano de Dudley con fuerza, notando algo. - Dudley, ¿qué...? ¡Oh, Dios mío, tu mano!<br>Dudley se miró la mano y vio que estaba sangrando de nuevo, entonces él se la arrebató de las manos de Kitty y la escondió detrás de su espalda.  
>- Está bien, no te preocupes, es sólo un pequeño rasguño. - Dijo Dudley con indiferencia.<br>- Dudley, podrías haber perdido la mano, vamos a llamar a la enfermera para que pueda atender tus heridas. - Dijo Kitty mientras presionaba el botón en su cama para llamar a la enfermera. - ¿Cómo te lastimaste la mano?  
>- Anoche tuve suerte de robar un coche para traerte al hospital.<br>- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
>- La criminal destruyó el TUFF Móvil, entré en pánico y actué por instinto. Te lebvanté en brazos, golpeé la ventana de un coche y dejé a mi novia y a Eric para traerte aquí... Probablemente Daisy me matará por eso.<br>- Lo siento por causarte problemas con Daisy.  
>- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.<br>- Tal vez pueda ayudarte a disculparte con ella.  
>- Vamos a preocuparnos de eso más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo Dudley mientras la enfermera entraba en la habitación.<br>- ¿Qué te pasa, señorita Katswell? - Preguntó la enfermera.  
>- Es sobre la mano de Dudley, ¿por qué no recibió atención médica? - Demandó Kitty.<br>- Hum, Kitty, eso es mi culpa. - Susurró Dudley. - Verás...  
>- Él negó a ser atendido hasta que estuviera bien, señorita. - Dijo la enfermera mientras se acercaba a Dudley para curar su mano. - En todos mis años aquí, no he visto tanta devoción de un hombre a su novia.<br>- Espere, ¿mi novio?  
>- Sí, me gustaría tener un novio que fuera siquiera la mitad de guapo, inteligente y dedicada como es su novio, señorita Katswell, y hablando aquí entre nos, estoy bastante celoso de usted. - La enfermera sonrió mientras terminaba de vendar y desinfectar de la mano de Dudley. - Su mano se curará dentro de unos días, señor Puppy. Bueno, parece que mi trabajo aquí está hecho, dejo a los dos tortolitos solos.<br>- Espera, no, usted no entiende, Dudley no es mi... - Intentó decir Kitty antes de que la enfermera se fuera.  
>- Ni te esfuerces, ya me pasó eso dos veces y nadie me escucha. - Suspiró Dudley.<br>- Qué quieres decir?  
>- El doctor me preguntó qué tipo de relación que tenemos, yo estaba a punto de decir que somos amigos y él pensó que somos novios, la enfermera dijo lo mismo, traté de corregirla y ella me ignoró.<br>- Bueno... Hum... Si te preocupas tanto por mí ahora que sólo somos amigos, creo que sería nada malo ser tu novia. - Susurró Kitty mientras se sonrojaba.  
>- ¿Dijiste algo? - Preguntó Dudley.<br>- ¡No, nada! - Replicó Kitty mientras se sonrojaba aún más.  
>- Ok, ¿y qué hacemos con la criminal que enfrentamos anoche?<br>- Bueno, no estoy seguro, yo no creo que ninguno de nuestros compañeros de trabajo en TUFF haya enfrentado algo como esto.  
>- Así que estamos peleando algo completamente nuevo, ¿verdad?<br>- Sí.  
>- ¿El médico te dijo cuándo podrás volver a patearle el trasero a los malos?<br>- Escuché un poco, dijo que de tres a cinco semanas.  
>- Eso es demasiado tiempo, imagina toda la destrucción que puede causar esa chica en tres a cinco semanas.<br>- Lo sé, es por eso que tenemos que volver a TUFF, Keswick debe tener algo que me ayude a sanar más rápido. - Dijo Kitty mientras se sentaba en la cama.  
>- No, Kitty, tienes que descansar y sanar, yo me encargo de la criminal solo. - Dijo Dudley mientras trataba de acostar a Kitty en la cama.<br>- Dudley, ¡ella nos superó a ambos con poca dificultad! ¡Cualquiera de nosotros que la enfrente solo, simplemente no sobrevivirá!  
>- Y si tú no te quedas en esta cama, ¡no sobrevivirás!<br>- ¡No quiero perderte!  
>- ¡Yo tampoco!<br>- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! - Demandó el Jefe mientras él y Keswick caminaban dentro de la habitación. - ¡Será mejor que no estén peleando de nuevo!  
>- Lo estamos, pero esto es totalmente contrario a nuestra última pelea. - Explicó Dudley. - Verá, Jefe, Kitty tiene que quedarse en cama y recuperarse de nuestra pelea de anoche, pero ella dice que ninguno de los dos por sí solo es contrincante para la criminal, no quiero que se levante de la cama hasta que se recupere por completo y ella no quiere que enfrente a la criminal solo.<br>- Entonces, ¿lo que pasó ayer...?  
>- Ha sido olvidado y perdonado, Jefe. - Dijo Kitty.<br>- Bien, porque no hay nadie que pueda hacer equipo con ustedes dos ahora, la mayoría de los agentes para renunciaron después de lo de anoche.  
>- ¡¿Qué?!<br>- La mayoría de las personas renunciaron de-de-después de la masacre de anoche, están todos de-de-demasiado miedo. - Dijo Keswick. - Ahora sólo nos cuatro y el agente Nueces somos los únicos agentes en TUFF, ¡incluso Tammy renunció!  
>- Genial... Simplemente genial... - Suspiró Kitty.<br>- Hey, ¡no te preocupes, Kitty! ¡Hemos hecho mucho más con mucho menos! - Dijo Dudley.  
>- ¡Me alegra oír eso, agente Puppy! Porque ustedes son los únicos que quedan para hacer eso. - Dijo el Jefe con alivio.<br>- ¡¿Qué?! - Espetaron Kitty y Dudley.  
>- Lo que o-o-oyeron. - Dijo Keswick mientras se acomodaba las gafas. - La mayoría de los agentes renunció después de los acontecimientos a-a-anoche. Sólo el agente Nueces y nosotros somos to-to-todo lo que queda de TUFF.<br>- Esto es peor de lo que esperaba. - Dijo Kitty mientras miraba hacia el suelo en desesperación.  
>- No te preocupes, Kitty, que puede vencer a ese criminal enmascarado! - Dijo Dudley en un intento de animarla, aunque sabía que era la mitad de una mentira.<br>- ¿Criminal enmascarada? - Preguntó el Jefe.  
>- Sí, la causante de toda esta masacre no fue Snaptrap o cualquiera de los otros villanos, se trataba de una chica que llevaba un traje negro y una máscara con lentes plateados.<br>El Jefe se quedó sin aliento cuando escuchó las noticias.  
>Él definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta. Y al parecer, ni Keswick, Dudley o Kitty esperaban esa reacción de parte de Herbert.<br>- Usted sabe algo que nosotros no, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Kitty con el ceño fruncido.  
>- No es seguro hablar aquí. - Murmuró el Jefe mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. - Keswick, agente Puppy, ayuden a la agente Katswell a levantarse y tomar sus cosas, voy a solicitar al hospital que la den de alta.<br>Cuando la puerta se cerró, ninguno de los tres agentes de TUFF podía hacer otra cosa más que compartir expresiones ilegibles entre sí.

* * *

><p><em>(Varios minutos más tarde, en el cuartel general de TUFF)<em>

* * *

><p>Después de que Dudley y Keswick tomaron las cosas de Kitty, el Jefe firmó la liberación de Kitty, y ésta última se vistió, todos ellos viajaron en la Minivan de TUFF de regreso al edificio TUFF. Ahora ellos se hallaban en el ascensor, dirigiéndose a los niveles del sub-sótano del cuartel de TUFF.<br>- No sabía que teníamos un nivel sub-sótano. - Soltó Kitty.  
>- Hay muchas cosas que desconoce, agente Katswell. - Dijo el Jefe.<br>- ¿Por qué nos lleva al sub-sótano? - Preguntó Dudley.  
>- Porque hay una cosa que deben que ver.<br>Después de algunos minutos, el ascensor llegó finalmente al nivel secreto del sub-sótano, y los cuatro agentes salió de él. Ellos vieron un pasillo mal iluminado con cuatro puertas, cada una marcada desde S-114 hasta S-117.  
>- ¿Cuáles son esas puertas? - Preguntó Kitty.<br>- La sala S-117 es un refugio antibombas, lo suficientemente grande para todos los agentes de TUFF y sus familias; en las salas de S-114 a S-116 se ocultan los archivos más secretos del mundo, incluso algunos sobre organizaciones como S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA e I.M.A.  
>- ¿Qué son "shield", "hydra" e "ima"? - Preguntó Dudley.<br>- Un mo-mo-montón de organizaciones secretas, sin embargo, no sabemos mucho acerca de ellas. - Dijo Keswick. - Sólo que S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene una jurisdicción más alta que TUFF, y que HYDRA e I.M.A. son organizaciones criminales.  
>- Oh.<br>- Eso no importa, no hemos venido aquí para aprender sobre esas organizaciones, hemos venido aquí a hablar sobre la criminal que atacó ayer por la noche. - Dijo el Jefe mientras abría la sala S-114.  
>Los agentes de TUFF restantes, excepto el agente Nueces, entraron en la habitación y vieron un montón de archiveros, el Jefe se acercó a uno, abrió un cajón y empezó a buscar en él hasta que encontró un archivo que estaba etiquetado como "Máximo secreto."<br>- Dijiste que ayer por la noche, una chica con un traje negro y una máscara con lentes plateados los atacó a ti y a la agente Katswell, ¿cierto, agente Puppy? - Preguntó el Jefe.  
>- Sí, lo hice.<br>- ¿Sabe quién es? - Preguntó Kitty.  
>- Bueno, no sabemos quién es esta chica, y hasta hoy yo pensaba que era sólo un rumor, pero los que piensan que sí existe la llaman "la Enemiga Máxima." - Dijo el Jefe.<br>- ¿"La Enemiga Máxima"? - Dijeron Kitty, Dudley y Keswick,.  
>- Sí, ella es uno de los peores criminales nunca. Varios eventos se le han adjudicado a ella, y hasta ahora se ha escapado incluso de los mejores agentes de cada rama de la Global Unidad de Fuerza y Furor, ahora incluyendo a TUFF. Sin embargo, no estamos tan seguros si todos esos ataques son su trabajo, ya que también está ese tal "Soldado de Invierno" que también ha cometido el mismo tipo de actos.<br>- ¿Qué clase de actos? - Preguntó Kitty.  
>El Jefe suspiró pesadamente mientras abría el archivo y le mostró a los agentes algunas fotos. Kitty y Dudley tomaron las fotos y las observaron, viendo que cada una mostraba un lugar destruido con varios cadáveres tirados en el suelo. Cada foto era mucho peor que el anterior, y lo peor era que las personas muertas en las fotos no eran sólo hombres, agentes secretos y otros agentes de la ley, sino también mujeres, algunas de ellas embarazadas, niños, bebés y ancianos. Parecía que la Enemiga Máxima no tenía piedad con nadie, y eso les revolvió el estómago a Dudley y Kitty.<br>- Asesinatos, masacres, destrucción de bases militares de todo el mundo, poner a cada nación al borde de una nueva guerra mundial, la única diferencia entre la Enemiga Máxima y el Soldado de Invierno es que ella no parece trabajar para alguien, mientras que creemos que el otro trabaja para HYDRA. - Dijo el Jefe mientras sacó más y más fotos, las cuales se volvían más y más horrorosas. - De cualquier manera, ahora tenemos una idea de lo que estamos enfrentando, así que les informo que están fuera de este caso, la Enemiga Máxima es demasiado incluso para ustede  
>- ¡Eso sí que no, Jefe! ¡Este es nuestro caso! ¡Nosotros...! - Intentó decir Dudley.<br>- ¡Este ya no es su caso! ¡Este es un nivel completamente nuevo, como tal, la Global Unidad de Fuerza y Furor se hará cargo de este caso y enviará a sus dos mejores agentes para detener a la Enemiga Máxima.  
>- ¿Y qué va a pasar con nosotros? - Preguntó Kitty.<br>- Bueno, al ver que la ma-ma-mayoría de los agentes renunciaron y que ambos tienen un registro no-no-no tan limpio, especialmente el agente Puppy, GUFF ordenará el cierre inmediato de todas las operaciones de TUFF para siempre. - Suspiró Keswick mientras revisaba el resto del archivo.  
>- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron Kitty y Dudley.<br>- Lo que han oído, chicos, a partir de ahora declaro que ustedes dos ya no son agentes secretos, y la Global Unidad de Fuerza y Furor tomará nuestras instalaciones y las utilizarán como cuartel general para sus dos agentes. - Dijo el Jefe.  
>- ¿Oh sí? ¡¿Y quién va a detener a la Enemiga Máxima si es una amenaza tan grande como el Soldado de Invierno?! - Espetó Kitty.<br>- Lo haremos. - Dijeron una voz de hombre y una voz de mujer.  
>- No... ¡No puede ser! - Dijeron Kitty y Dudley.<br>Los dos agentes voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a un perro blanco que tenía una cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho y vestía una camiseta color azul oscuro, pantalones de color verde oscuro y botas de combate, y una gata color canela que tenía el pelo negro y lacio, y que vestía un atuendo como el de Kitty, pero en azul.  
>- ¡¿Dylan?! - Dijo Dudley.<br>- ¡¿Kathy?! - Dijo Kitty.  
>- Hola, hermanitohermana gemela. - Dijeron ambos agentes.  
>- ¿Los conocen? - Preguntaron el Jefe y Keswick en confusión.<br>- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No voy a dejar que él/ella se haga cargo de esta misión! - Espetaron Kitty y Dudley de nuevo.  
>- No tienen otra opción, hermanito. - Dijo Dylan mientras le golpeaba ligeramente la nariz a Dudley, dejando que todo el mundo notara que él era doce centímetros más alto que Dudley.<br>- Oficialmente, ustedes dos ya no son agentes, ya fueron despedidos y TUFF ha sido desactivada. - Dijo Kathy mientras le entregaba al Jefe un archivo con la palabra GUFF en él.  
>El Jefe ojeó los papeles rápidamente, luego suspiró y se lo entregó a Kitty y Dudley. Los dos agentes también lo tomaron, y aunque Dudley no pudo entender mucho de él, sí pudo comprender la palabra "despedido."<br>- ¡No pueden despedirnos! - Espetó Kitty.  
>- Oh, querida, mi querida e ingenua hermana gemela. - Dijo Kathy con una sonrisa de victoria. - De hecho, ya lo hicimos.<br>- ¡No puedes llevarte esto lejos de mí, Dylan! ¡Es la única cosa en el mundo que puedo hace bien! - Dijo Dudley, casi suplicando.  
>- Yo difiero contigo, Dudley, tu expediente dice que eres un desastre total. - Dijo Dylan.<br>- ¿Oh sí? Bueno, ¡al menos no soy un idiota como tú!  
>- Ok, hemos tenido suficiente de esto, ustedes cuatro, llévense a la ardilla idiota de allá arriba y váyanse, todos ustedes están despedidos. - Dijo Kathy.<br>- ¿Sabes una cosa, Kathy? Aunque tu nombre y tu apariencia dicen lo contrario, eres una perra. - Siseó Kitty a su gemela.  
>- Sí, sí, supéralo, Kitty, estás celosa de que yo soy mucho más exitosa que tú. - Dijo la agente de GUFF con desdén.<br>Keswick y el Jefe suspiraron, luego comenzaron a empujar a Kitty y Dudley fuera de la habitación, mientras este último dúo le gruñía y fulminaba con la mirada a sus respectivos hermanos.  
>Una vez que los agentes de TUFF habían abandonado el edificio, todos caminaron en silencio, cada uno de ellos teniendo una sensación de impotencia.<br>De repente, el silencio se rompió cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo. Herbert, Keswick, Dudley y Kitty se dieron la vuelta y vieron que alguien había derribado la letra T de su antiguo lugar de trabajo, y vieron mientras un helicóptero la reemplazaba con una letra G.  
>Y así, los cuatro miraron a la rota letra T.<br>Era oficial, su tiempo de agentes secretos había terminado.  
>TUFF había sido desactivado y ahora ellos nunca serían capaz de detener la Enemiga Máxima.<br>Y hablando de ésta, la malvada mujer de traje negro miraba como los cuatro ex agentes tomaron caminos separados. Ahora sabía que no habría nadie que pudiera detenerla.  
>Y pronto, ella completaría su objetivo.<p> 


End file.
